I will never let you go
by Mariah0320
Summary: A A-rank mission that was nothing Neji and Tenten couldn't handle goes from the worst day of Neji life and the scarest day of Tenten's life. NejiXTenten
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer : I don't own naruto **

**I Will Never Let You Go**

It was a normal day in Konah. Neji and Tenten were training at there normal training grounds. Then...

"Hello my youthful students!" Says a very exited Guy.

"What is it this time." Neji said coldly as usual.

"I was sent by the wishes to speak to you two about a very YOUTHFUL mission" Said Guy who lose went a little overboard. They both nodded and headed off to the hokage's tower.

When they got there Neji knocked on the door and Shizune let them in rather quickly.

"Oh good your here I can finally fill you in on your new mission". Said the hokage. Both Neji and Tenten nodded and listened. You two must go o the hidden mist village and capture Kisame. Iknow what you two are thinking, Kisame should be dead but we have tip saying he is hidden some where in the hidden mist village. Sadly we can't let this tip go. If Kisame is still there we want him dead before he can do any damage." Neji and Tenten nodded to except the mission (They are both jounin by now) and with that they grabbed there stuff and headed to the hidden mist village.

It was pretty silent when Neji deceided they should take a brake. Tenten silently nodded and put her stuff down to relax. Neji looked at her for awhile. He always liked her but never dare tell her in case she didn't fell the same way. He would rather have her in his life then not wabting to be in his life and stay away.

"Are you nervous aed Tenten curiously.

Why should I" Said Neji hoping she didn't see him staring.

"Its just were fighting Kisame he is akustki after all"said tenten

"Dont worry it will be fine" Said neji calmly.

"Alright" Said tenten and they headed off

Whenm they finally made it to the hidden mist village they did some research and found out Kisame is hiding under the hidden mist village. They found a small opening on the out skirts of the village. They went in and intantly where shot at by traps, kunai where being sent at them so neji quickly used his eight triagrams sixtyfour palms.

Thanks neji " said Tenten

They ran off when soon Kisame could be seen."Ready Tenten " said Neji .There was no response so he looked over and Tenten wasn't there

"Finally noticed well to late" Said Kisame

TBC...

(Please review tell me if I can fix anything thank you )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Thank you for reading. Well here is chapter 2 hope you like it. Please review.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Finally noticed well to late ". Said Kisame with a smile. "She is bleeding out at this very moment"

"What did you do with her". Neji said with hate in his voice and eyes.

"If you want to find out you have to beat me first". He said with a laughing tone. Neji new he was right but he needed to get to Tenten right away. Neji quickly got into his gentle fist stance and prepaired himself. Kisame quickly started his water style raging waves jutsu. But it wasn't as powerful as it was last time. Neji quickly used his rotation to block then quickly turned on the offense. He threw a few kunai but Kisame easy blocked them. Last time they fought when trying to get Garra the kazekage back to the hidden sand village. He hadn't seen some buddy with that muck chakra since he faced Naruto at the chunin examines. Kisame was running at of chakra quick and used his sword. (Kisame is one of the 7 sword men of the mist) He quickly used the last of his chakra to handle it. For some reason he was shaky with it, sword men never handle their sword like that. Last time they faced each other he handle it perfectly. Something is going on but Neji didn't know what it was, it could be that he isn't Kisame but he used the same jutsu as him but something is really off he rembered what the hokage said

-**Flashback**-

"Even though we thought Kisame is dead. We still have to go and look into it. If we don't look into this and Kisame is still alive people can get hurt. Make sure you watch his every move he could just be a inposter but never under estimate him. But if he is Kisame take him out on the spot. Don't let him live kill him at all cost." Neji and Tenten nodded in agreement. And that was it.

-**Flashback-**

Neji took the only advantage he got and used a shadow clone to trick Kisame into thinking he was still their and it worked. While Kisame went after his clone he quickly got behind him and used 8 trigrams 64 palms. He hit it perfect. Kisame fell to the ground. "You guys are so dumb to think Kisame is still alive after all the hidden leaf did kill him". Kisame said and took off a mask showing that he was not Kisame.

"I knew it". Neji said "**Now where is Tenten"**

"Alright I will tell you. After all I am a man of my word she is upstairs and 3 doors down the hall"

Neji rushed down the hall as fast he could he reached her room in a mater of seconds. He opened the door and what he saw made his heart into 1,000 pieces. He rushed to Tenten's side and...

**TBC...**

* * *

(A/N: Alright that was chapter 2 I will upload chapter 3 tomorrow please review this is my first story. Anything at all can help. Thanks :D sorry chapters are so short if they are to small please tell me and ill change them.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto **

(A/N: Hey here is chapter 3. Hope you all like it. This one is gonna be longer then my last two hope you like it and don't forget to review.)

* * *

He opened the door and what he saw made his heart into 1,000 pieces. He rushed to Tenten's side and saw her covered in blood. Neji felt water go down the side of his check, he was crying and Neji hasn't cried since he was 4 and his father died. But he is 20 now and its been 16 tearless years. He quickly looked for Tenten's pulse. Then he felt a slight glimmer of hope when he felt a weak pulse and saw her taking shallow breaths. He picked her up bridal style and dashed as fast as he could to konah (the village hidden in the leaves). Neji looked down at her and began to cry again.

When they finally got there they ran past the gates to the hospital where the hokage was just standing there. He ran to the hokage, the hokage turned and saw tenten. She took her out of his arms whithout a word and put here on a gurnie. He saw them take her away, he tried to follow but Sakura and said "There is nothing you can do now" and she headed to where they took Tenten. Neji sunk to the ground and remembered the past when he was training with Tenten.

**-Ten hours later-**

Neji's heart was filled with worry and he started crying again. Sakura came out of Tenten's room, he didn't notice because he was still crying. She walked over and patted him on the shoulder and said "She is very badly injured but she'll make it". Neji felt the biggest wait being lifted off of his shoulder's and said "When can I see her"

"You can see her now. I put a ot in there I didn't think you wanted to leave her for a little while".

"Thanks Sakura" He said while running to Tenten's room. He saw the door to Tenten's room and what he saw smashed his heart into a million pieces. She was cut all over her body. Also she was rapped in bandages, she had blood being put into her every second. He was happy and sad. Happy she is still with him but sad that she is this hurt. He grabbed her hand, she was in a medicaly induced coma. He leaned over her and kissed her on the for head and said "I love you". When he sat back down Tsuanda walked back in "Oh hi Neji". He grunted in agreement. "I'm about to treat her, while your here can you tell me what happened".

He agreed and started in the begging "It was all going on like planned we discovered Kisame lair but it wasn't Kisame it was a imposter. Wen we first went in a few kunai cam at us but easly dodged. When we reached the imposter I finally noticed Tenten was gone. I bet the imposter and easly killed him. He told me where she was I got her and brought her here".

"Seems like you guys had a tough time, alright she will be out of the coma in a month".

"Will there be any permanent damage". She said no and walked out.

Every day Neji would come by and check on her. Finally the day came where she would wake up. He went and meiatated till he heard her.

"Neji" said a very cofused thought to herself '_Why does he look worried'_.

"Are you all right" she nodded.

"What happened"

"We went to find Kisame and when I looked at you where gone. I found you later and brought you here."

"Thanks Neji" He smirked. " What's the date"?

"June 6th, You were out for a month in a coma."

"Wow I must have been really badly injured".

"Yeh you were, Do you rembered what happened?"

"Sorta"

"Well relax I will be back tomorrow. You're allowed to leave tomorrow, by tsuanda's orders you are to stay at the Hyuuga compound." She nodded "You should get some sleep."

She said "goodbye" as he walked out he grunted and nodded off to sleep.

** TBC...**

* * *

(A/N: Alright that's chapter 3 chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Hoped you liked it please review :D was this chapter long enough. And thank you girl4everoutgoing for giving that advice it really helped hope you like this chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto**

(A/N: Alright this is chapter 4. I hope you like it and I know Neji never cries but I made him cry because he cares a lot about Tenten. More than he has ever felt for anyone. Also I'm sorry for the spelling errors. Please keep reviewing I love the help thanks.)

* * *

**The next day...**

Neji came to get Tenten like he promised. He brought her a set of _clothes_ since her _clothes_ were covered in blood from the accident. When he entered the room Tenten was still sleeping. He put the _clothes_ down and walked over to her bed, he shook her but nothing happened so he shook her a little harder. She finally began to stir " I told you I would come get you, I brought you some clothes since yours _are covered_ in blood".

"Thanks Neji". Tenten said with a smile.

"Alright we can stop at your apartment to get you some of your clothes".

"Ok". Neji stepped out of the room to give her privacy to change her clothes. A few minute's later Tenten stepped outside of her room.

"Ok I'm ready to go" she said with a slight smile. They went to Tenten's house it was silent the way there. She packed up some clothes and went to the Hyuuga compound. When they arrived Tenten _was placed_ in a room next to Neji room.

"You still need rest" she nodded and got comfortable in bed. "Goodnight Tenten" Neji said as he walked out of her room.

"Goodnight" with that Tenten slowly nodded off into sleep.

**-Tenten's P.O.V (she's dreaming)-**

She is with Neji at Kisame's or who ever that was hideout. It was dark and little drops of water dripped down. The walls were dirt and supported by wooden beams. There was on straight path, then a fork in the road. She and Neji started to run when they reached the fork they already decided to go left. Right at the fork she was grabbed and yanked to the right. She tried to scream but the guy covered her mouth. "You don't want to spoil the fun it hasn't even started yet" he said as he held a dagger to Tenten's throat. She looked at him he had dark black eyes._ 'They look evil'_ she thought to herself. His eyes were with lust. _'This going to be bad'_ she thought as he dragged her away.

He threw her into a dark room that had a bed in the middle of the room. There were handcuffs on the side of the bed. "Get on the bed" he demanded. She shook her head but that just made him mad. He grabbed her wrist and put the handcuffs on her wrist. He threw her on the bed and said "time o play" with a grin on his face. She could finally see him because he turned the lights on. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a shirt that said 'Come at me bro'. It was black and he also wore black pants 'probably because he needed to blend in with the dark'

**-Neji P.O.V (regular)-**

Tenten started to shake in her sleep. _'She must be having a bad dream_' he thought to himself as he went to wake her up. When he shook her she didn't wake up. So he sat her up and shook her a little harder. He placed her back down on the bed and she finally started to open her eyes. She was gasping for air. "What the mater" Neji said with concern in his face. Tenten started to cry so he pulled her into a strong embrace. She put her face in his white shirt and just cried. "It's alright Tenten. What's the matter"?

"I remember what happened" she paused for a moment and started again "I was raped".

Neji's eyes went from concerned to anger. He was so angry he didn't even noticed he activated his byakugun (sorry if spelled it wrong. If I did please tell me). If anyone would of seen Neji they would have ran away as fast as they could. When Neji noticed Tenten was staring at him he asked "What wrong".

"You activated your byakugun". Tenten said. He immediately turned it off when she said it.

"sorry"

"It's alright"

"We better get you checked out". she nodded and they went back to the hospital.

When they got there Neji saw Sakura and walked over to her. "Oh hello Neji and Tenten. What's the matter".

"Tenten remembered what happened" he leaned toward her ear and said "She was raped". Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. Come this way and I'll check you out". They nodded and followed. She lead them in to a private room. Tsuanda entered shortly after. Sakura leaned into her ear and said what she heard.

"This ninja world needs a change and quick. Neji do you mind stepping into the hallway while I examine her". He nodded and walked out of the room. A few minutes later "You can come in Neji". Neji walked into the room slowly. Tenten was asleep on the bed. "I had to sedate her or it would of been like getting raped again". He nodded "We gave her a pregnancy test and the results are... \

** TBC...**

* * *

(A/N: Hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Please tell me if this was better then the last one with you know _spelling._ Alright please review :p )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

(A/N: Alright here is chapter 5. Sorry its a little short, I have a lot of homework. But the next one will be longer.)

* * *

"She is not pregnant" Tsuanda said. Neji sighed in relief. "You can take her home anytime you want. I bet she doesn't want to wake up in a hospital bed again.

"Thank you Lady Hokage" and with that Neji picked up Tenten bridal style and left.

**Hours later...**

Tenten woke up and looked around for a few seconds. She was in a white room with furniture _'Wasn't I at the hospital'_. Tenten looked around and this time she saw Neji. "What did they say"? She asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry your not pregnant. Your going to be fine".

"Thank god" Tenten sighed in relief. She looked at the clock next to her bed, it was 1:00 AM.

"It's late Tenten, You should rest"

"Neji I feel bad you have to sleep on the couch. If you want you can sleep in the bed with me, I don't mind". Neji was a little shocked but couldn't pass the opportunity to sleep next to the woman he loved. So Neji nodded and got into the bed.

"Thank you Tenten".

"Your welcome". Neji then wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist and held her close. "Is that better" Neji asked with a smirk on his face. She just nodded because she was sleeping off into sleep. "Good" and with that Neji drifted off into sleep.

**The next morning...**

Neji woke up first, but a few minutes later Tenten woke up. "How did you sleep" asked Neji with a smirk on his face.

"Like a baby" she said with a warm smile that would make Neji forget everything he wanted to say. But he quickly regained his composure.

"Good do you want to get some breakfast"

"Alright" agreed Tenten. They went to the breakfast hall at the Hyuuga compound. When they got back Tenten said "I'm going to take a shower". Neji nodded and she walked into the bathroom. Since he put Tenten in his room he just laid on the bed when he remembered Tenten forgot to take clothes with her. _'She is going to have to come out in just a towel'_ he thought to himself with a smile. Just like he predicted she walked out in just a towel and Neji lost it...

**TBC...**

* * *

(A/N: Sorry again for it being short. My next on will be tomorrow, please review. :p )


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto **

**(A/N: Here is chapter 6 hope you like it and review).**

* * *

He grabbed Tenten around the waist making her gasp and blush at the same time. He layed her on the bed and pushed his lips to her's. One it started to get interment Ino, Sakura and Lee waked in saying "Don't mean to interrupt but" they looked in awe. At Neji on top of Tenten and it made it worse that Tenten was only in a towel. "OMG, we have to tell everyone lets go". They ran out of the room with Lee yelling something about the springtime of youth blossoming. Tenten busted out laughing causing Neji to roll off of her.

"You want to go train". She nodded and this routine of waking up together, making out and training continued for a few months. Until Neji was ready to propose to her. He took her to her favorite restaurant. They both had a great time but Tenten thought 'Neji's a little nervous'. When they were done eating Neji took the to a waterfall.

"It's beautiful" Tenten said with a enchanting smile.

"Good and so are you" (cheesy). This caused Tenten to blush.

"You want to swim" Tenten said with a mysterious smile. Neji nodded and Tenten stripped to her bra and panties . Neji stripped to his boxer's and when Tenten turned around he picked her up bridal style and jumped in the water. They swam in the clear water for a little while until Tenten grabbed Neji and started kissing him. "Wait Tenten ".

"What's the matter", Neji pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket making sure to keep it out of her view.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand". She did as told.

Neji slipped the ring on her finger and said "Open your eyes". When she did she gasped in surprise. "Will you do me the extreme oner of marrying me" he said with hope and love in his eyes.

"Yes! A million times YES!" and with that Neji kissed her and they stayed like that for a while.

**- Years later**

Neji and Tenten are married with three kids.

Tenji: He is their first child and a chunin. He looks just like his farther with dark silky hair and white eyes. Of course he is able to use byakugun and uses gentle fist. He takes after Neji the most out of the three children. His age is 15 years old.

Jennicka: She is 14 and looks like a mix of Tenten and Neji. With brown hair like Tenten and white eyes like Neji. She too is able to use the byakugun. But she takes after her mother when it comes to fighting. She is the second weapon mistress of Konah. Also she is genin.

Toka: She looks like her mother the most. She has brown hair and chestnut eyes. But she is able to use the byakugun but nobody is sure why. She uses weapons and gentle fist. Her age is 13.

They are at the chunin exams for young Jennicka. She mad it to the final rounds and is facing Narin (Naruto and Hinata's kid), he has yellow hair with white eyes and is 13 as well. "Alright everyone the next match is about to commence" said Naruto the now 6th Hokage ( Yeh I know, Donzo was suppose to be the 6th Hokage but wasn't Hokage long enough before he was killed). Narin and Jennicka went as hard as they could at each other. Jennicka threw 3 kunai at Narin but he easily dodged them. She used her twin dragons (sorry forgot name) on Narin wanting to end it quick. But Narin was able to escape with only a few scratches but for Jennicka she used all her chakra and so did Narin but not as much. Narin used all the chakra he had left to form the rasagun, since Jennicka didn't have that much chakra left she wasn't able to get out of the way and it hit her straight on. They both collapsed in exhaustion causing a tie but they both became chunin. Jennicka is going out with Inamaru (Ino and Shikamaru's kid). He has brown hair and blue eyes. He uses shadow and mind just. In the end everyone turned out fine.

**They end.**

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you liked it. I already started writing a new story, it probably be out on Monday. Alright please review and check out my new story on Monday.)**


End file.
